


Double Trouble

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Good Derek Hale, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Cora and Stiles feel it's their duty to help protect others, even when they don't ask for it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale of a Video [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 30
Kudos: 426





	1. Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Cora and Stiles are best friends. Even if Stiles wasn't Peter's true mate, I think he'd still have a soft spot for the boy.

“You’re sister is a jerk,” Stiles stomped his foot as he and Cora walked away from the older kids working on defense moves. “Just because we are tiny doesn’t mean we can’t fight.”

Cora followed her best friend and let him rant. She had tried to warn him but he was sure they’d be able to join the older kids.

“I hate being a kid. I want to be big like Peter,” Stiles complained as he kicked at a log.

“Well, I can tell you that Peter does like you,” Cora slid up next to her friend. “I mean he shared his food with you on the first day. Whenever we have dinner together, he always makes sure you have your plate full and even stabs the straw into your capris sun. If that doesn’t mean like, I don’t know what is,” Cora shrugged. 

All the adults don’t seem surprised by her uncle’s change of heart when it comes to Stiles. She knew something else was up, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Stiles sighed and turned to her, “Yeah, but I want us to be his favorites.”

“Oh, are you referring to that she-wolf who was up on personal space, this weekend,” Cora dragged him over to a fallen log and sat down.

They held a party for one of her older cousins, and a few allied packs had been invited. There was a she-wolf who drooled all over her uncle. The woman must of been stupid or something, because even Cora could see Peter didn’t like having her near him.

“Yeah, she called us bratty kids,” Stiles grunted. “I didn’t like her at all.”

Cora pressed against his side, “I know. She didn’t smell good either. I don’t know how uncle Peter could stand it. Maybe, it was for his work. You know when you have to do something even though you don’t want to; like homework,” she shuttered. 

He couldn’t understand why he just didn’t tell her to back off or just punch her. Punching works really well. She punched Theo when he made fun of Scott’s asthma attack a few weeks ago. Now he avoids them. Though, her mother did tell them punching isn’t the answer. 

“Yeah, I agree. I did feel good when she slipped and fell on her butt. Then the punch bowl tipped over on her,” Stiles smirked.

They both laughed. Stiles had hidden under the table cloth and as he saw the bright red high heels walking up, he tossed some water on the ground. When she hit the floor, Cora ran over and ‘pretended’ to fall and gripped the table cloth and brought the bowl right on top of her ugly face. While everyone's attention was on the scene, Stiles crawled out the other side and ran.

“She was so angry,” Cora gripped her side from laughing, “and I know mom and Peter knew what we were up too but they didn’t say a thing.”

They thought they’d get in trouble. But instead, Peter told them good job. He didn’t seem upset that the she-wolf retired early to clean up. Alpha Hale told them to be more careful.

There was a rustle of leaves as loud footsteps sounded on the forest floor.

“Who is it,” Stiles leapt up, ready to run.

“It’s only Derek,” Cora replied slightly confused. 

The young teenager ran into the small clearing they were located. 

“Derek, what’s wrong,” Cora asked her brother.

His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

Everything was okay when Cora and Stiles left the older children.

“Laura is a jerk,” he whimpered, “A mean jerk,” and he ran off towards the house sniffling.

“What did she do,” Stiles crossed his arms and glared towards the eldest. 

“Let’s go find out. She said we couldn’t work out, didn’t say we couldn’t stick around,” Cora growled.

They had a soft spot for the teenager. He never complained when he had to babysit them and was a gentle sensitive teddy bear.

Cora had been teaching Stiles about stealth and being downwind of wolves. They have been using the younger wolves to test their skills and on occasion, Peter will participate too; giving them pointers to improve.

They kept quiet as they crept closer until Cora held up a fist to Stiles. He stopped suddenly and waited for his friend. He was getting angry just by Cora’s face expressions. Whatever she was hearing was making her glare daggers ahead of them and she was huffing with a red face. She gave a nod and turned to leave with Stiles following behind.

They didn’t talk until they were standing by the edge of the backyard. 

“That…” Cora stuttered, “She is a mean jerk face. She was laughing and talking shit to the others about Derek’s love life. Apparently, he embarrassed himself asking out this girl he likes and Laura teased him in front of all the others.”

He had apparently tripped and took down some music stands and chairs when he was asking out a girl in the band room.

Stiles paced back and forth, “Okay, so let’s do something about it then.”

“Yes, let’s,” Cora’s eyes glowed beta-golden.

They waited until a few days later to execute their plan.

Laura had a date that evening with a senior named Tom. He was on the football team and was tall and muscular. She had been gushing over him for months and finally landed a first date tonight.

Cora and Stiles were watching TV when she came home from school. Being in elementary school, they got done an hour earlier. Peter had been about ten minutes late. His hair was still wet when he had picked them up. He was finishing up a job for the pack and needed a quick shower before he came to pick them up. He said he had gotten very dirty and wet handling the situation, but all was well now.

The young duo watched the Alpha-heir ascend the stairs to her room.

“What did the two of you do,” Peter asked as he handed them a can of soda. He himself had a cup of coffee as he sat in the recliner next to the couch. He had a few books next to him, he’d been working on while the best friends were watching tv.

“Oh, what us,” Stiles eyes sparkled with mischief, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. We are two perfect angels,” he clasped his hands and batted his eyes to the elder wolf.

“Oh yes, and I’m a saint,” Peter chuckled. 

“If we did do something, it wouldn’t be permanent… and Alpha Hale wouldn’t have to replace anything,” Stiles answered vaguely.

Peter grinned and went back to his books. He knew he’d soon find out. He had taken care of the water horse who was killing unsuspecting joggers past the lake. 

Derek came home after basketball practice, with his duffle bag swung over his shoulder. 

“Hey Derek, why don’t you have a seat for a moment,” Stiles asked the older boy. “When is your next game, I was thinking Cora and I could come by to cheer you on… unless you don’t want us.”

“I mean, I guess if you want,” Derek glanced over to Peter. “It’s this Friday.”

He dropped his bag on the floor and stole a sip of Cora’s soda.

“I’ll bring them, don’t you have a date with that young girl, Paige,” Peter set his book on the end table. 

Everyone knew of Derek’s crush on younger women. Despite embarrassing himself while asking her out, she said yes. Peter had known about their date at the diner after the game. Derek had been the one who asked him to pick him up afterwards, since he wasn’t old enough to drive yet.

Stiles jumped when he heard a door slam open from upstairs.

“You brats, what did you do,” Laura yelled as she ran down the stairs with a light-blue robe.

Derek turned and broke out into laughter, “Hey Lars, I am loving your new hair.”

Standing in the living room, the tv was on low in the background, was the Alpha-heir with pink hair. 

“Yeah, Laura. You’re really rocking that pink,” Stiles said with a poker face. His scent didn’t waiver in guilt whatsoever. “I thought you hated the color pink,” he shrugged.

Laura tugged on her wet pinkish hair and growled, flashing her red eyes.

“Yeah sis, and right in time for your date. Isn’t he due here soon, right…” Cora mentioned, not phased by her sister’s temper at all.

The eldest sibling pointed her finger at the duo, “I know you did it.”

“Really, and how do you know that,” Peter crossed his legs and raised his eyebrow at the younger Alpha.

Laura sputtered and growled, “Who else would do it. Did you help them,” she accused.

“This is new to me. When did they supposedly do this,” Peter asked.

“Must’ve when they got home,” Laura sulked. “Tell me to my face that you didn’t do it.”

Stiles sat up straight and faced the angry wolf, “I did not make your hair turn pink.”

She glared at them, “You’re lying.”

“Did my heart skip a beat, isn’t that a thing, right,” Stiles hummed. 

“I also did not change your hair pink,” Cora smirked at her sister. 

“Ugh, what am I going to do now,” She cried as she turned and stomped back up the stairs, slamming her door shut.

Peter laughed as he watched his elder niece storm back off her mostly soundproof room.

“That was a good lie, both of you. I’m proud of you,” the born wolf grinned. 

“It’s all about twisting the truth,” Stiles smirked, “isn’t that what you told us last week.”

Peter had wondered why the duo asked about lying to wolves. He was excited about the potential of teaching them useful skills. 

“Guys, why did you do it,” Derek asked. He had a slight flush to his cheeks from laughing.

“She was mean to you Derbear, that wasn’t nice,” Cora stated cooly and Stiles nodded in agreement.

“She isn’t allowed to bully you. We know what she did last week. Not cool,” Stiles added.

“And we didn’t change her hair pink, the special shampoo Stiles made up did it,” Cora confessed.

“And, dumped out her own shampoo and switched it with the new kind. Now, it was kind of tricky making it smell and look the same, but Cora thought we were close enough,” Stiles continued as he accepted a cookie that Peter pulled out of thin air.

“She sticks to the same routine, so it was easy to sneak in this morning after she left for school,” Cora explained.

Derek stood up and patted them both on the heads, “I know not to cross you too. I can see why you’re uncle Peter’s favorites. I’ll be happy if you were both able to come to my game. I’m going to head up and shower. I feel sticky from practice.”

Derek’s sister shoved past him on the stairwell. She had on a yellow sundress and one of those huge straw flow-like hats. Strains of hot pink stuck from under it. 

Peter rewarded them with pizza later on that day. He praised them both and told them it was time to learn more useful skills.


	2. Consent is sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that she-wolf that was bothering Peter. She was from an ally pack and high up on the hierarchy. Per Alpha Hale's insistence, being blunt and rude wasn't allowed. The she-wolf was a cocky woman who didn't like taking no for an answer. Here's a bonus scene when she got home:

"Daddy, those kids ruined my chances with Peter," the dark-hair young woman whined. "I was the laughing stock of that whole party. And my dress was ruined by that red punch."

She picked at her sticky now red dress and she tossed her broken heels in the trash, "and those were my favorite heels."

"It seems to me, that Peter wasn't interested in you regardless," the Alpha responded. "You didn't need those children to make you an embarrassment. He was being polite but everyone knew he wasn't interested in you at all. You looked desperate. An embarrassment to your whole pack. "

She stomped her feet like she was five. "No, he was just playing hard to get. No one turns me down," she cried out. "I mean no one. I am your daughter!"

The elder Alpha sighed. "Consent is a real thing. It's my fault really. You're mother and I spoiled you to much."

The younger woman snorted like a raging bull. "Those bratty snots were out to get me. I just know it."

"Oh so they made you slip on those ridiculous heels. Did Alpha Hale's daughter mean to pour that punch over you. It seems to me she was trying to help you and slip on that water too," The Alpha replied calmly. 

"No, they had it all planned out," she insisted.

"Just let it go, Shels," Her dad called her by her nickname, "I think it's time for you to go stay with your Aunt Esmeralda for a while."

The lady blanched at her aunts name. "No, you don't mean that. That old coot refused to share her internet password and her tv only gets like three channels."

"Yes, I think it's time you learn some better manners. Obviously, you mother and I have failed you," the older born Alpha replied with a deep sigh.

"No daddy, you can't. I promise I'll behave better next time," She fell to her knees and begged. 

The Alpha shook his head, "Really, it's not the end of the world."

Tears made her mascara turn her into raccoon eyes. 

The Alpha ignored his daughter's protests and picked up his landline. "Hey sis.... yes... I'm well and yourself.... great....remember that talk we had about Shels... yep.... yep... I'll drop her off at your place tomorrow.... okay... love you too... bye." 

The next day, dressed in plain jeans and a shirt, the Alpha dragged his spoiled daughter off to boot camp... Aunt Esmeralda style.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Laura's date...
> 
> Karma.
> 
> Oh, it went well until the wind blew off her hat and her date laughed so hard he peed himself. She had attempted to cut it off and her hair look like a hot pink birds nest. 
> 
> He didn't ask her out for a second date.
> 
> She was better off without him anyways. He was a dick anyways. He only asked her out because of her looks, not because of her personality. 
> 
> Don't worry, pictures of him cosplaying as Sailor Moon hit social media after she got home and cried about it.
> 
> She won't cross the duo again.


End file.
